


May the Dread Wolf take me

by Luwan_Kyuu



Series: Heritage (English) [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwan_Kyuu/pseuds/Luwan_Kyuu
Summary: This is the end of Heritage Chapter 15 (with NSFW content)
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Fen'Harel/Female Lavellan
Series: Heritage (English) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632322
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	May the Dread Wolf take me

**Author's Note:**

> After the meeting between Fennan, Fen'Harel and Anaris in the Abyss. The Inquisitor decides to confront Solas to find out which side he's really fighting for.

"Whose side are you really on? " she asked.

The question fell on Solas like a sword of Damocles. He reached out, not turning around. Only after a long silence did he finally answer her question.

"My loyalty goes to Mythal.”

She let out a sigh of relief, not realizing that she had held her breath while waiting for his answer. He turned around again to look for her gaze.

"And to you..." he added.

She hadn't expected such an answer and looked at him in surprise.

"I know you're not under Andruil's power." He said, seriously. "I've been through this myself and I know the symptoms perfectly well.”

The Inquisitor frowned, even though she thought she had played the comedy to perfection.

"You were very convincing at the banquet." He added to reassure her before letting his gaze settle on her hand which was carrying the anchor. "But my power makes you immune to its effects, just as it protects me. A long time ago, when I came to my senses after my bloody madness, the first thing I did was to shape my power so that it would protect me from any relapse. Being in possession of the anchor, you could never have succumbed.”

She contemplated her hand, realizing how lucky she had been. If Fen'Harel had not protected her from Andruil's power, she would have really sunk into madness, making Felassan’s rebellion lose all hope of progress.

"I don't know why you're doing this, but I want you to know I'll support you, even if it's against the laws..."

His words touched her, and she gave him a tender smile.

"Thank you, Solas. " she says simply.

It was the turn of the Dread Wolf to blush slightly and he looked away, confused.

She watched him for a moment in silence. With his new haircut, he looked more than ever like the Solas of her time. But at the same time, she could hardly confuse them. Fen'Harel was more... feral than Solas. He exuded a powerful aura and was more impulsive and natural than Solas, who always seemed to speak only half-truths.

Obeying a sudden desire, she closed the distance between them and took his chin between her fingers so that he would look at her again. She tiptoed and captured his lips in a gentle kiss, the opposite of what she had done to him at the banquet. The gesture was tender, and she closed her eyes with a long breath. He smelled of a forest after the rain, and a smile was born on the Inquisitor's lips as she realized that millennia later, he would still have that same scent.

Solas didn't move, he had stiffened as he felt the Inquisitor's lips touch hers and she took advantage of his surprise to pull him flush against her. Slowly she put her arms around his neck and kissed him again. He finally seemed to react, responding to her kiss with a tenderness equivalent to her own.

After a few kisses, she parted her lips and their exchange intensified. She felt the tip of Solas' tongue pass over her lower lip before gently sliding into her mouth to caress hers. She obediently let herself do so and at the same time felt Fen'Harel's arms close around her waist.

Little by little, tenderness gave way to more abruptness as their exchange became more passionate.

The Inquisitor didn't realize how much she wanted this exchange with the Evanuri. She had always blamed her few moments of desire of him on her former relationship with Solas, but the fact was that she had developed affection for Fen'Harel, despite everything she might have believed.

After a long moment of kissing, the silence broken only by their short breaths and a few muffled sighs, Solas broke off the exchange, stepping back just a little, his hands resting firmly on the Inquisitor's hips.

"Fennan..." he murmured, his voice hoarse and pupils dilated with desire. "You... why?" Dare he ask.

It was true that after their passage through the Abyss and the revelation of Fen'Harel's involvement with the Forgotten Ones, it was hard to imagine that the Inquisitor's reaction would be to join him in his room and give him a languid kiss. He must have been expecting screams, accusations.

"I don't know. "She confessed, sincerely. "It seemed like the right thing to do at the time.”

He smiled a wryly.

"Who am I to contradict the Inquisitor? "He murmured, provoking an unexpected surge of desire in her.

"I love it when you call me that. " She says, trying to steal another kiss from him.

He didn't resist for a second and kissed her back, with ardor. A long time later, Solas came and whispered in her ear, tempter.

"Stay with me tonight..."

She raised her golden gaze to him and saw him swallow with difficulty.

"May the Dread Wolf take me... " she replied with a teasing smile before kissing him again.

Solas sighted of stifled pleasure through their kiss when Fennan's pelvis came to rub against his. The pants he was wearing left no doubt about his erection and the Inquisitor was pushing him to the very edge, putting a strain on his self-control.

When she ended their kiss, he could finally answer her, short of breath.

"I must oblige, Inquisitor.”

He lifted her up in his arms and laid her down in his bed. So as not to be uncomfortable, she put one hand behind her head to spread her long blond hair on the pillows, her gaze anchored in that of Fen'Harel which was above her, his knees on either side of her hips. He watched her, lying below him, and bit his lower lip while letting his gaze run down on her.

Only the moonlight lit up the room and she gave Solas a shy smile, who still detailed her with a piercing look.

"What? " She asked as he didn't move.

He met her gaze and she felt her heart leap as she saw the desire burning in his eyes.

"You're beautiful..." He murmured before leaning forward, his hands resting on either side of Fennan's face. He placed his lips on her neck, sprinkling her skin with sweet kisses. She let out a sigh of pleasure before placing her fingers on the Evanuri's jaws to force him to look at her.

"Sweet talker." She puffed, making him smile. He stole a quick kiss from her before he went back around her neck. When he chewed the tip of one of her ears, she let out a little shriek that seemed to encourage him to keep going.

As he continued his gentle torture, she slipped her hands under the loose shirt the Evanuri was wearing, caressing his skin delicately, sometimes scratching his back as he let his tongue replace his lips on her neck.

She grabbed the bottom of his shirt before taking it off, leaving him bare to the waist above her. He had agreed to move away from her to allow her to remove the cloth that had become needless and he began to do the same, sitting astride her.

The Inquisitor's tunic soon joined Fen'Harel's on the ground, and he could contemplate Fennan half-naked before his eyes. He put his hands on her waist and slowly climbed up to her breasts, making her shiver and groan for his greatest pleasure. He lightly pinched one of her nipples, which hardened between his fingers and gave her a satisfied smile. Soon he replaced his fingers with his lips, then his tongue, savoring every sigh, every groan that the Inquisitor let escape under his gentle attentions. Slowly, he let his lips sink lower, lingering on her belly. When he reached her hips, he was stopped by the Inquisitor's leggings, the last barrier that prevented him from reaching the object of his desire.

He slipped his fingers on her legs, tempting, observing the slightest of her reactions. As they passed between her thighs, he barely touched the young woman's most sensitive area, reveling in her impatience as she moved her pelvis in an attempt to guide him where she wanted him. At the edge of his own limits, he slid the Inquisitor's pants down to her ankles, taking great care to remain slow and methodical. He threw the garment to the ground and gave the Inquisitor an appreciative glance before picking up where he left off. As he continued to embrace every bit of skin within his reach, going deeper and deeper down, she moaned her pleasure and let her fingers get lost in the Evanuri's hair, urging him to continue.

He smiled and raised his head to meet her gaze. The Inquisitor's golden irises were greatly reduced by the blackness of her dilated pupils. She stared at him with an intensity that only increased his excitement, and without taking his eyes off her, he stooped down and slowly slipped his tongue between her thighs. She closed her eyes and let her head go backwards while she smothered a curse.

" _Fenhedis_... Solas..." She moans, a hand still firmly anchored in his hair to guide him.

She was already damp and Fen'Harel continued his attentions, wishing to push her to the limit, reveling in her reactions. As the Inquisitor's breathing became jerkier, he introduced a finger into her, then two, in a back and forth movement that made her twist with pleasure. The pressure of his cock compressed in his trousers became almost painful as he slowly pushed Fennan towards orgasm, savoring every sigh, every cry of pleasure he took from her. His tongue made skillful movements on her clit, just enough to keep her on the verge of ecstasy without going too far.

After long minutes of savoring her pleasure, he decided to give her what she wanted and he became a little more abrupt in his movements, letting himself be guided by the firm hand in his hair.

He made her climax like this, tearing off a particularly exquisite last cry before straightening up, wiping his chin carelessly. He went back up to her level to place his lips tenderly on hers.

She was out of breath and her eyes were still closed, enjoying the last waves of pleasure caused by her orgasm. When she reopened them, she gave him a slight smile, putting one hand on his cheek.

"That is not fair. " she says.

He squeezed her against him, and she let her hand go down between Solas' legs, caressing his cock through the thin fabric of his pants. He let out a moan and her smile broadened.

"Seems like it's my turn now." She whispered to his ear before forcing him to lie on his back, reversing their positions.

She sits on his pelvis, rubbing against him just enough to make him close his eyes and sigh with pleasure. Taking advantage of the view to caress his muscular chest, she let her fingers run down to his pants, sensually removing them.

Once naked, she returned to kneel over him and bent forward to kiss him languidly. He put his hands on her hips, his pelvis rising in jerky movements. She smiled through their kiss, appreciating his impatience after all he had done to her. One of her hands went down to grab his cock firmly and he let out a surprised cry, followed almost immediately by a moan as she moved back and forth to stimulate him a little more.

Not making him wait any longer, she sits on him, allowing him to slowly penetrate her. She stood up, kneeling above him, her hands resting on her thighs as she felt Solas slowly enter her. He let out a long moan once inside her and remained a few seconds, motionless, savoring the moment. Then, slowly, she began to move above him in a back and forth that snatched a grunt of pleasure.

She didn't stay in that position very long. Fen'Harel suddenly put her back in the bed with her face in the pillows. His movements were clumsy as he grabbed her hips, positioning himself behind her. Understanding what he wanted to do, she straightened up on her elbows, arching her back to give him the best possible position.

He soon returned in her in a sudden movement, she gave a little cry that got lost in the pillows as he took her wildly, doggy-style. The softness and tenderness had given way to a much more savage and brutal union, and the Inquisitor was not displeased by it.

Solas' groans of pleasure grew louder and louder as time went on and suddenly, she felt one of his hands leave her hips to grab her hair, pulling her head back.

"I want to hear you scream, Fennan." He said in a hoarse voice as he redoubled his intensity, coming and going within her with ardor.

She obeys, no longer smothering her cries in the pillows but letting her voice resonate in the room to the rhythm of his movements in her.

Soon, he could no longer hold himself and let go of her hair to grab her hips again. She felt him spreading inside her as he came in a long moan.

She stood still for a few seconds, giving him time to savor his pleasure before lying back in bed. He joined her almost immediately and took her in his arms, kissing her again with tenderness.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear, wrenching a smile out of her.

"Don't apologize." She said, caressing his cheek tenderly. "It was very good.”

She huddled up against him and less than a minute later fell asleep peacefully in his arms.

Solas' chest rise at regular intervals as he caught his breath after all of this. Still not understanding how this had been possible, he looked down at the sleeping Inquisitor, completely naked in his arms, and a smile appeared on his lips. A few minutes later, he fell asleep as well.


End file.
